Lightning Passion
by DarkHeart81
Summary: Gohan's start at Orange Star High changes his life, and the life if Videl, in a way neither could have forseen until it has already happened.


**

Lightning Passion  


**By: DarkHeart81  
  
Here's a little one shot I came up with. It should be an interesting read. Hope you like it.  
  
Claimer: I claim that I do not own Dragonball Z.  
  
"Speech." – _Thoughts._ – ::Bond.::  
  
============================================================================  
  
"Damn, and I thought I'd be lucky today." Said a boy with long blonde hair.  
  
"What's the matter this time Sharpie? Replied a blonde headed girl next to him.  
  
"Let me guess, you ran out of hair gel this morning. That's it isn't it Sharpner?" Added a raven-haired girl sitting across from them.  
  
"No." The boy glowered. "Scrawny is back." Sharpner pointed towards Gohan.  
  
"Hey! Gohan isn't scrawny!" Videl protested a little too loudly. _At least he wasn't in that dream I had last night._  
  
"Oh my! Is that the sound of Videl standing up for her crush that I hear?" Asked the blonde girl while smiling at her friend.  
  
"Stuff it Erasa." Videl replied while blushing, luckily she had her math book to hide behind.  
  
"Look at the bright side Sharpie. Today's Friday so you get two whole days away from Gohan."  
  
"Hey, you're right Erasa. I forgot that it's the weekend after today.  
  
Videl snickered. _Only you could forget that today is Friday, Sharpner._  
  
"Hey guys, what's up?"  
  
"We were just talking about you Gohan. And I think that Vid- OUCH! Why'd you kick me?" Erasa asked as she rubbed her aching shin.  
  
_Vid? Was Erasa going to say something about Videl?_ Gohan thought as he slid into the seat next to the raven-haired girl that had appeared in his dreams last night. _Maybe she likes me._ The light blush that crept onto his cheeks at the thought of Videl liking him went unnoticed by the other teens at the table.  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about." Videl answered with smile. "And we need to go to class now." She added before getting up from the table.  
  
As the group of friends walked down the hallway Videl grabbed Erasa's arm and slowed to fall behind Sharpner and Gohan.  
  
"If you say _anything_ to Gohan then I promise you'll regret it."  
  
"So I was right! You _do_ like him!" Erasa exclaimed excitedly. "That means there's still hope for you!"  
  
Videl blinked. "What's that supposed to mean?"  
  
"Nothing, there's just rumors floating around here."  
  
_Rumors? I've never heard anyone talking about me._ Videl thought before stopping, her grip on Erasa's arm causing her to stop as well. "What rumors?"  
  
"Wellthere's one that's more of a unofficial vote that says you're never going to get married. Oh, and there's this really weird one about you being a lesbian. I know that one's not true. And"  
  
"People think I'm gay?" Videl asked in disbelief, luckily they're alone in the hall.  
  
"Yep. But face it. You _are_ seventeen and you've _never_ had a boyfriend. Nor have you even shown any interest in them before."  
  
"Those morons."  
  
"Don't worry about it. Everyone knows that you show an equal lack of interest in girls." Erasa replied with a smile.  
  
"That's goodI think." Videl replied just as the bell rang.  
  
The two girls hurried off to class before the tardy-bell rings.  
  


~*~  


  
_What are you hiding Son Gohan?_ That is the question that's been on Videl's mind since they met the day before. And the fact that he sat next to her in every class didn't help the matter. _I will find out your secrets._ She thought with a smirk. _And what you look like naked._ The raven-haired girl literally jumped in her seat. "What the hell?" Muttered the girl as she wiped a bit of drool from her chin.  
  
"Videl?"  
  
Oh god, her heart skipped a beat at the sound of his voice. It was soft and warm. "Yes Gohan?" She asked in a whisper while blushing lightly.  
  
"Are you ok? Is there anything I can do for you?" _Like kiss you or take you someplace andno Gohan. Bad! Bad thoughts!  
_  
"I'm fine, and no." She replied while thinking, _Yes. Kiss me! Better yet, lets go to a hotel and_ She banged her head on her desk to stop her rampant thoughts and kept it there to hide the deep blush on her cheeks.  
  
"Miss Satan, did you forget that one plus one equals two?" The teacher asked with a smirk, causing the class to laugh.  
  
Videl's head shot up, "No sensei! I uhwas just checking to make sure by uh desk isn't going to collapse."  
  
"Very well. Just don't do that again."  
  
"Yes sensei." Videl said while thinking, _Math class already? Butthat means I've been here for three hours!_ Videl's gaze fell back to the boy sitting beside her._ Surely I haven't been staring at you for three hours._  
  
"Actually, you have. I just didn't say anything." Gohan said.  
  
"Huh? What was that Gohan?"  
  
"I said that you're right, you have been staring at me for three hours." When Videl didn't reply Gohan turned to see her cerulean blue eyes staring at him. "What?"  
  
"Ididn't say that."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"I thought it, not said it."  
  
_Kuso. This can't be happening._ Gohan thought as sweat beaded on his forehead. "No, I'm sure you said it out load. After all, it's impossible to hear someone else's thoughts."   
  
"Yeah, what was I thinking? You hearing my thoughts, that's just crazy." Videl replied with a light laugh while reminding herself to ask Gohan what he meant by 'this can't be happening.'  
  


~*~  


  
"Finally this day is over with." Videl muttered as she walked down the hall towards the doors and the freedom of the world beyond. She didn't notice a certain boy walking behind her. But just as Gohan is about to announce his presence Videl's watch beeped. With a sigh the pressed a button on the side of the watch, "What is it chief?"  
  
"The Blue Manta gang is robbing Satan City National Bank and we need your help."  
  
If Gohan had been able to see Videl's face he would have seen her roll her eyes. "Alright chief, I'll be right there." She replied before running from the school. Once outside Videl released her jetcopter from its capsule and took off.  
  
_Looks like Saiyaman gets to make his debut._ Thought Gohan as he ducked behind some bushes and pressed the button on his watch.  
  


~*~  


  
"Never fear! The Great Saiyaman is here!" Gohan said as he landed and went into a series of poses better suited to ballet then a super hero.  
  
_What the hell? Yesterday the gold fighter and now this dork?_ Thought a raven-haired girl as she watched Saiyaman pose. _He may be a dork but he's pretty good lo-_ "Don't you dare finish that thought Videl! You don't like boys!" She muttered under her breath so no one can hear.  
  
"Videl? I asked if you're going to stand there all day or if you're going to help that guy stop the robbers." The chief of police said, shaking Videl from her thoughts.  
  
"Erright chief." Videl replied before running into the bank to find Saiyaman waiting for her just inside the door.  
  
Saiyaman smiled at her, "I wondered if you were going to join me."  
  
Videl felt like smacking herself. Why did she blush when he smiled at her? "Whatever Raisin Bran."  
  
"It's Saiyaman."  
  
"Sorry, Saiyaman." _Damn it. I never apologize. What the hell is wrong with me today? First I have somewell they weren't unpleasantstrange thoughts about Gohan and now I'm acting weird towards this dork. Although there is something familiar about him._  
  
"It's ok. Why don't we"  
  
"Well looky what we have here. It's the Satan bitch and some dork with a pumpkin on his head." A man sneered as he and a half dozen other armed men emerged from the back of the bank.  
  
"No Jimbo, the little girl isn't a bitch, she's a whore. I bet she sleeps with all the cops so they let her play little miss crime fighter."  
  
Videl, ignoring the others for now, smirked at the man that had called her a bitch. "You're right about one thing." The man suddenly felt the cool tile against his face as he journeyed to the realm of the unconscious. "That thing on Saiyaman's head does look like a pumpkin."  
  
With a satisfied smile that he man is knocked out Videl turned to see that all but one of the remaining robbers are knocked out. And the last one had Saiyaman's hand wrapped around his neck. She recognized him as the one that had called her a whore. The man's hands clawed at the one clamped at his throat as he struggled to breathe.  
  
"No one calls her a whore! No one!" Saiyaman's voice sent a chill down Videl's spine. There was no trace of remorse for the man choking to death in his hand. All there was is an overbearing animalistic tone that sparked something inside Videl. She was actually turned on by the purely animalistic nature being exuded by this man while the same intonation caused utter fear in the heart of the robber. With a sound of disgust Saiyaman tossed the robber to the ground and turned to Videl. The fury etched in his features vanished instantly upon seeing her. "You ok?"  
  
"I uhyeah. I'm fine."  
  
"Good. I'll see you later Monday, Videl." He replied before turning and leaving the bank.  
  
"Yeah, Monday." Videl said after several seconds had passed. Not noticing that Saiyaman had already left. _Wait a second._ Videl shook her head as her thoughts shifted away from ones that'd make a groan man blush._ How did he know my name? And why did he say he'd see me on Monday?_ With a shrug she took a step towards the doors and heard something slide across the tile floor. Looking down she saw an Orange Star High badge. "How did this get here?" She asked herself as she bent down and picked it up. Turning it over her eyes widened in surprise. The identity of Saiyaman lay inscribed on the back badge.  
  


~*~  


  
"What a day." Gohan sighed as he flew through the air towards his home. "I hope Videl really did say that out loud. After all, I can't be bonding with her. We only met yesterday."  
  
"Hiya Nii-chan!" Called a young boy riding on a yellow cloud.  
  
"Hi Goten. Did you do anything fun today?"  
  
"Yep!" Goten replied before taking a deep breath. "I went over to Trunks' and we played soldiers in the plants and got all muddy and his mommy yelled at us for getting mud all over the house then we sparred in the gravity room and Trunks' daddy yelled at us when the thing stopped working after a beam hit the controls so then we came here and mommy fixed us lunch then we went exploring and found this _reeeeally_ cool buggy but mommy made us let it go and then we went swimming and almost got eaten by a fish then we beat up that mean old fish and ate him up for a snack then Trunks had to go home and mommy taught me some more reading and then she said it's about time for you to come home so I called Nimbus and came to meet you."  
  
Gohan eyed his little brother as he gulped down air. "Sounds like you had a busy day."  
  
"Uh huh! Can we spar?"  
  
"Sure kiddo. I just have to put away my school stuff and change my clothes then we'll go spar."  
  
"Yipee!" Goten exclaimed before telling Nimbus to take him home. Gohan followed at a much more sedate pace then Goten had Nimbus fly at.  
  


~*~  


  
"Damn it. Where's it at?" Gohan had just opened his bag to find that his Orange Star High badge isn't in it. _Shimatta, what if it fell out while I was stopping those robbers? Then Videl might have_ His Saiya-jin hearing suddenly picked up the sound of a jetcopter. Scanning for a ki his face paled, it's Videl. _DamnI just know she found it_ He thought as he went outside and prepared for the worst. Gohan watched in apprehension as Videl's jetcopter landed. But he relaxed slightly when a smiling Videl emerged from the copter and walked over to him. "Hi Videl. What brings you all the way out here?"  
  
"Oh nothingjust thought I should return this to you Mr. Saiyaman." Videl replied with a smirk as she held out Gohan's Orange Star High badge.  
  
"I uhguess you wouldn't believe that he found my bag and was returning it to me?" Gohan said while grinning with a hand behind his head.  
  
Videl giggled at how cute he looked. "Nope. Especially since I couldn't give him a reward for helping me."  
  
"Darn. Wait, what reward?"  
  
"Um," Videl blushed and wondered why she had decided to go through with this crazy idea that had nagged her the entire flight here, "this."  
  
Gohan watched in silence Videl closed the gap between them before putting her hand behind his head and bringing his face closer to hers. The demi-Saiya-jin's mind raced. Was this another dream like the one he had last night?  
  
Then their lips met and time seemed to stand still. All sensations of the outside world fell away to leave the feeling of the kiss first kiss either has experienced as the only sensory input. The feeling is better then either had thought their first kiss would be.  
  
After feeling Gohan return the kiss almost instantly Videl deepened the kiss and felt Gohan respond in kind. A shiver went up Videl's spine when she suddenly felt Gohan's hands on her back.  
  
Chi-Chi appeared in the doorway and was just about to ask Gohan who's here when she saw him kissing a girl. The sight made her smile from ear to ear as the sounds of wedding bells rang in her ears and thoughts of grandchildren danced in her head. From beside her she heard a noise and unconsciously clamped a hand over her youngest son's mouth so he can't interrupt the couple.  
  
Patiently she waited for Gohan and this mystery girl to stop while Goten struggled to remove his mother's hand from his mouth. Somehow, despite being hundreds of times stronger and faster then his mother, he couldn't free himself. When the two teens finally separated Chi-Chi could have sworn she had stood there for over a minute.  
  
As Gohan and Videl separated slightly and opened there eyes each whispered a single word, "Wow."  
A smile brightened each of their blushing faces as they laughed lightly.  
  
Videl rested her head on Gohan's chest while he had his arms wrapped around her. "That was"  
  
"Unbelievable." Gohan said.  
  
"Hmmmy thoughts exactly."  
  
For some reason Chi-Chi couldn't bring herself to interrupt the two teens. Maybe it's because they remind her of how she and Goku used to be. Or maybe it's because they seem so happy just standing there. Either way she just couldn't do it. With one last glance she closed the door to give them some privacy.  
  
"You won't tell anyone my secret? Will you?"  
  
Videl moved so she could see his face. "No. But there is one condition." She giggled again at the worried look on Gohan's face. "I won't tell anyone that you're Saiyaman if," she paused for dramatic effect, "you teach me how to fly."  
  
Gohan breathed a heavy sigh of relief at her condition, "Is that all?"  
  
"Wellnow that I think about it, it's not." Videl replied with a smirk. "You have to kiss me."  
  
Gohan smiled as he leaned down and captured Videl's lips with his. The kiss only lasted about half as long as their first but both felt that it was just as good.  
  
"So when are you going to teach me to fly?" Videl asked as she once again rested her head on Gohan's chest.  
  
"Hmmhow about right now?" Gohan said before blasting off into the sky and towards a spot that he's sure Videl will love.  
  
Videl latched tightly onto Gohan and shut her eyes when she no longer felt the ground beneath her feet. But any fear she had quickly vanished as she settled into Gohan's strong arms.  
  
Looking down at the girl in his arms Gohan smiled to himself. "You should open your eyes. You're missing a great view." He said while carefully shifting her so that her back is to him.  
  
A gasp escaped Videl when she followed Gohan's advice. Sure she had flown thousands of times in a plane or copter. But this was completely different. There is nothing to block her view of the world around her.  
  
Changing his course slightly, Gohan flew just above a cloud. Videl stared at it for several seconds before reaching a hand out and touching the cloud. Her fingers acted like knives, cutting and reshaping the cloud wherever they touched as she and Gohan sped over it.  
  
"This is great!" She exclaimed happily as they suddenly left the cloud behind in favor of a clear blue sky as far as the eye can see. Far below she could see the rapidly approaching coastline. Quickly figuring it out in her head, Videl's eyes widened in surprise. The coast had to be more then a hundred miles from Gohan's home yet they had reached it in what she is sure is less then a minute.  
  
As Gohan slowed and began to descend it became obvious that the beach is their destination.  
  
"So what do you think?" Gohan asked after landing. "I figured this would be a good place to teach you how to fly."  
  
"It's beautiful." She replied while watching the sunlight sparkle off the water and listened to the sound of the waves as they crashed on shore. For as far as she can see there is pristine white sand.  
  
"Not as beautiful as you." Gohan whispered.  
  
"What did you say?" Videl asked while. The smile she on her face made Gohan's heart skip a beat.  
  
"N-nothing." He replied with red cheeks.  
  
"Ok." She had heard what he said and it made her feel like she's floating. Every other time she's heard someone say she's pretty or beautiful she could tell that they were saying it to try and get on her good side. But Gohan is different. His comments are sincere and from his heart. They are his honest opinion.  
  
"Did you know that the last time I was at the beach was when I was a little girl? No, of course you don't." Videl giggled like a schoolgirl causing Gohan to smile. Suddenly Videl dropped to the sand.  
  
"What are you taking your shoes and socks off for?" Asked Gohan with a raised eyebrow.  
  
"So that I can go in the water and not get them wet."  
  
"Oh." Replied Gohan as Videl jumped up and ran to the water's edge. Quickly discarding his own footwear, he joined her.  
  
Soon they found themselves running along the ocean's edge as carefree laughter filled the air. Both were laughing for the sheer joy of it.  
  
Suddenly Videl's foot caught on a piece of driftwood hidden in the sand and surf, causing her to trip. As she fell she grabbed onto Gohan. A yell of surprise filled the air as the boy is dragged down into the water with Videl.  
  
The two teens pushed themselves into a sitting position in the waist deep water, both spitting the salty water from their mouths as the waves crashed around them. As they sat there Videl suddenly burst into laughter after looking at Gohan.  
  
"What?" Gohan asked in puzzlement. Videl reached out and plucked a small starfish from his hair and tossed it aside. "Oh." He added before laughing along with her.  
  
Videl's laughter suddenly died and an undecipherable look appeared on her face.  
  
"What now?" Asked Gohan.  
  
"There's umsomething in my shirt."  
  
The corners of Gohan's mouth twitched several times before he resumed laughing. Videl glared him.  
  
"It's NOT funny!"  
  
"S-sorry." Gohan replied as he calmed himself. With one last chuckle he looked at Videl and his face instantly turned red. "It's a good think you wore that tank top."  
  
"Huh?" Videl looked down to see that if it wasn't for the dark blue top then Gohan would practically have an unimpaired view of her chest since the water has made her white t-shirt almost completely transparent. Suddenly a fish jumped from the collar of Videl's shirt.  
  
_Lucky fishwish I had been the one in there._ Thought Gohan as he watched it swim away.  
  
"Gohan!"  
  
The demi-Saiya-jin shook his head, sending out a spray of water droplets. "Uhyeah?"  
  
"How dare you say that in front of me!"  
  
"Huh? Say what?"  
  
"That you want to be in my shirt." Videl replied with a glare while thinking, _Not that I'd really mind._  
  
"Why are you yelling at me about it if you wouldn't mind me being in your shirt?"  
  
"It doesn't maWHAT THE HELL?"  
  
Gohan rubbed his ringing ears. "What?"  
  
"I didn't say that. I THOUGHT it."  
  
"Oh umare you sure? Maybe yo-"  
  
"No. I KNOW I thought it."  
  
"Ok. Umoh wow. Look at all that bird!" Gohan said with false excitement in a poor attempt to try and change the subject.  
  
"Yeah, that's nice. Now tell me HOW your heard my thoughts."  
  
Gohan's cheeks turned red again before saying, "How about we start your flying lessons?"  
  
"We can do that." Videl replied. Gohan sighed in relief. "After you tell me how your heard my thoughts."  
  
_Damn._ Thought Gohan. _I was sure she'd go for that. Now how the hell am I supposed to tell her that we're bonding?_  
  
"What's bonding? And why are you talking like I'm not here?"  
  
"Uh," Gohan's face went as white as a sheet, "bonding is uh..." _Great, how do I tell her without telling her all my secrets? Wellif we are bonding then I guess she'd find them out anyway. So_ "Look Videl. I'm not like anyone else that you know."  
  
"I know that already. You're way more attractive."  
  
"Er thanks." Gohan blushed. "What I meant is thatI'm not entirely human. I'm half Saiya-jin." He closed his eyes and ducked his head as he waited for her reply. As he waited he realized they were still in the water. Somehow he had forgotten that. And when Videl did say something several seconds later it wasn't what he had expected her to say.  
  
"Are these Saiya-jins aliens?" Gohan nodded his head ever so slightly but kept his eyes closed. He felt Videl's hand on his chin as she tilted his head up. "Open your eyes." Amusement could be heard in her voice. Gohan complied but looked off to the side. "Look at me." This time there was no amusement, only seriousness. But when several seconds passed without Gohan looking at her she said, "Why won't you look at me? Are you ashamed of who you are?"  
  
Gohan blinked and looked at her. "Noit's just that"  
  
"You're afraid of how I see you now?" Gohan nodded slightly. "Well I'll tell you how I see you now." Videl said before leaning towards him and kissing him firmly on the lips. "Your being half Saiya-jin doesn't change who you are inside. You're still the same guy that's done something to me in two days what others haven't been able to do after years of knowing me. You've stolen my heart and I love you." _I love him?_ Thought the raven-haired girl. She had been letting her true feelings utter forth without thinking about it. _Yes. I, Videl Satan, am in love! And it's GREAT!_ Videl was roused from her thoughts by the feeling of Gohan's hand on her cheek. When she looked into his eyes they shimmered with something that made her feel warm and fuzzy inside.  
  
"I love you too." He whispered before kissing her.  
  
As their lips locked they fell back onto the wet sand of the beach's edge. They found the passion between them building at an unimaginable pace as their hands began to roam. But the action is a little much for Videl, at least at the moment.  
  
"G-Gohan?" She moaned out as Gohan nibbled on her earlobe. "We should stop"  
  
Gohan stopped and looked into her eyes. "I'll stop if you want."  
  
"Yes, noKami I don't know. I don't want you to stop but I've always thought this wouldn't happen till I was married. Or at least engaged." Gohan smirked at her last few words before reaching for the small gold chain that's around his neck. The thin links of metal had gone unnoticed by Videl until now. Videl's eyes sparkled and her heart raced at what is attached to the chain. _Oh my god!_ She screamed in her mind. It is a small simple ring with a bright blue sapphire in the middle and a small diamond on either side.  
  
Gohan didn't bother to change his position. He simply took Videl's hand in his. "Will you, Videl Satan, marry me?"  
  
_Oh my god! What is going on? What should I say? How should I react? I never thought this would happen. Should I say no? That it's too soon. Or should I agree? What will Poppa do when he finds out? He'll probably have a heart attack or something. This will cause a big mediwhy the hell do I care how the press will react? Do I really love Gohan or is it some little schoolyard crush? No, I love him. I love him more then anything else in this world. But does he love me? Is this just some scheme so he can brag about how he nailed Hercule's daughter? No, Gohan's not like that. He doesn't even seem to like my father._  
  
Gohan laid in silence next to Videl as various emotions played out over the canvas of her face. He saw fear, doubt, amusement, and puzzlement.  
  
But then he heard her voice as she whispered, "Yes I'll marry you."_  
_  
Gohan grinned from ear to ear before kissing her passionately. As they kissed Videl felt him slip the ring onto her finger. A brief thought as to what she's gotten herself into passed through her mind but she didn't care since Gohan would be there to face the future with her.  
  
A giggle escaped Videl as Gohan pulled his soaked shirt off to reveal his well-muscled chest. _I could definitely get used to seeing that._ Mused Videl as Gohan kissed her again. When she broke the kiss a few seconds later Gohan looked like hurt. "Are you going to sit there all day or are you going to help me with my shirts?" She asked with a smirk.  
  
Gohan's eyes widened before he too smirked. "As you wish Miss Satan."  
  
"No. Call me Mrs. Son. It'll hopefully be that before too long and I need to get used to it."  
  
"Ok, Mrs. Son." Gohan replied with a smile.  
  
Videl was glad she had sat up slightly or else the shirts she had on would have been ripped from her body instead of being pulled over her head. "There, that's much better." She said with a smile before falling back onto the sand as the waves crashed around them.  
  


~*~  


  
Chi-Chi was busily preparing dinner in the kitchen when there was a knock at the door. Setting aside the spoon she had been using to stir the soup she went to the door and opened. On the other side stood Bulma, Vegeta, and Trunks. Neither of the adults looked happy, especially Vegeta. _Bulma probably had to drag him from the gravity room._ Thought Chi-Chi. "Hi, what brings you three here?"  
  
"Vegeta and Trunks burned down the kitchen." Bulma said with a scowl. "And I don't want to go out to eat since it's a real pain having people congratulate me on the latest edition to the family." She added while resting her hand on her belly. One can clearly see that she's with child  
  
Chi-Chi blinked in surprise as Trunks ran off too Goten's room. "So I guess that means you came here for dinner?"  
  
"Yes harpy, now get me food." Vegeta growled out only to receive to frying pans to the head. One from Bulma and one from Chi-Chi.  
  
"And that makes THREE weeks that you're sleeping on the couch." Bulma said calmly. "Ouch!"  
  
"What happened Bulma?" Asked Chi-Chi.  
  
"The princess inside my belly just kicked me. She's obviously going to be daddy's little girl." She replied before following chuckling Chi-Chi to the kitchen to help her prepare the extra feed needed to feed two people with Saiya-jin blood and one woman with a demi-Saiya-jin growing inside her.  
  
"So where's Gohan?" Asked the blue haired genius as she and Chi-Chi finished up with the cooking. "Usually he's at the table by now."  
  
"Oh that's right. Goten, go find your brother and his friend and tell them that dinner is ready."  
  
"Ok mommy." Replied the chibi as he and Trunks ran for the door only to have their gi collars snagged by Vegeta.  
  
"Let them be. They'll come back here when they're ready." Said Vegeta as he shoved the two boys back into the kitchen.  
  
::Vegeta, you know that Gohan would stop training to eat. So why did you stop Goten and Trunks?:: Bulma asked her husband through their bond.  
  
::Because they aren't training. At least not in how to fight.::  
  
::Huh? What do you mean?::  
  
::The brat's friend is a female and they're::  
  
"Oh my god!"  
  
"What is it Bulma?" Asked Chi-Chi.  
  
"Gohan and his 'friend' are having sex." Replied Bulma, not worrying about Goten and Trunks hearing her since they're busy gorging themselves.  
  
Chi-Chi stared at her blankly for several seconds. "Oh." Was all she said in reply.  
  
"Um," Bulma and Vegeta looked at her in confusion, "did I miss something?"  
  
Chi-Chi raised an eyebrow at her friend. "No. Why?"  
  
"Because the Onna just told you that your eldest brat and some Onna no ko are mating and all you said is oh." Vegeta replied.  
  
Chi-Chi laughed, "Is that all. Just becau"WHAT?!"  
  
_Ah, there it clicked._ Thought Bulma and Vegeta.  
  
"You mean my little boy isn't soinnocent any more?" She asked with tears in her eyes. Bulma and Vegeta shook his head. Chi-Chi burst into tears. "My baby is all grown up now." She cried.  
  
_Well it was bound to happen sooner or later._ Thought Bulma when Chi-Chi suddenly stopped crying her eyes. And indecipherable expression was on her face for several seconds before she stood up from her seat and cackled. The sound almost made her seem insane. Not that anyone had ever thought of the woman as truly being sane to begin with. After all, you had to be a least a little crazy to get involved with a Saiya-jin.  
  
"Grandchildren here I come!" Yelled the woman before sitting back down and eating.  
  
Bulma and Vegeta looked at her before shrugging and starting their meal. But when their chopsticks struck an empty plate they looked to see that their food, along with all the other food on the table is gone.  
  
Twin burps rang out from the two demi-Saiya-jins as they patted their stomachs. "That was good. What's for desert?" They asked in unison. "What?" They asked as Bulma and Vegeta stared at them.  
  
Meanwhile Chi-Chi was happily eating her meal, the two chibi's had dared not touch her plate, and was oblivious to the world. Thoughts of wedding plans, baby names, and ways to spoil grandchildren filled her head. "Yes, life is good." She said with a smile, not noticing Goten and Trunks being chased by a hungry Bulma and Vegeta.  
  


============================================================================  
  
I tried to come up with a few original ideas and I think I accomplished that.  
  
And to those who are reading my other fics, I will hopefully have Last of Two Planets updated with in the next couple of few days. Destiny and Two Halves of a Soul should hopefully (and don't hold me to this because I can not guaranty that they will be) updated by the end of the month.  
  
I hope you enjoyed reading this fic. Please leave a review or send me an email and tell me what you thought.  



End file.
